


106

by connorsanto



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorsanto/pseuds/connorsanto
Summary: “You’re going to have to get real impatient with me,” He murmured hotly into her ear. “Because I’m going to take my time with you tonight.” Rosalie was practically thrumming with energy at this point, and Sebastian was practically purring.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	106

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im Connor and I write smut for my hyperfixations.   
> Sebastian and Rosalie are kind of newlyweds here? Maybe been married for like 4 months. Anyway have some porn with feelings. First work for SDV so be kind.

“C'mere,” Sebastian murmured. “I've been missing you.” Affection dripped from his lowered voice and it made Rosalie shudder as she climbed into his lap. The roughness of the denim jeans he was wearing against her thighs should have been grounding, but instead it only served to make her more hazy. He held her face in his palms and kissed her slowly, languidly, until she was dizzy when he pulled away. He touched his forehead to hers, his grey eyes dark and so very fond. 

“I missed you, too,” Rosalie breathed. Sebastian threaded his fingers into her hair and brushed it back, nuzzling her cheek. She pressed her palms to his warm chest, trying to ground herself. 

“It's been a while since we've had some time to ourselves, with the holidays…” He whispered, scattering soft kisses over her cheek and down to her jawline. “You looked so beautiful at the feast, it was hard not to jump you from across the table.” 

Rosalie giggled quietly at the thought. Sebastian had looked so handsome, too – black turtleneck and the tiny blue mermaid’s pendant hanging loosely around his neck. Silver earrings. Dark, ripped denim and, as always, his Martens. Several times tonight, her eyes would focus on the pretty onyx ring he wore on his middle finger. 

She watched that ringed hand travel slowly up her thigh until his fingers were resting just short of her dress. Rosalie shivered. She was so weak for his hands. So lithe, yet so strong. Capable.

“You look amazing tonight,” Sebastian breathed. “Did I tell you that?” He planted a soft, open-mouthed kiss against her pulse, drawing a whine from Rosalie’s lips. She nodded dumbly. “Even though it’s white,” He murmured, fingering the hem of her dress, teasing. “The lights made your dress look like it was a dozen different colors…”

Rosalie squirmed, getting impatient.

“Please,” She peeped. “Seb.” He made an indulgent _'hmm?’_ in reply while slowly splaying his fingers over her upper thigh, not bothering to hike up her dress. He was in this for the long haul. His other hand trailed to the small of her back and he firmly planted his palm there, effectively holding her in place. Sebastian ignored her whining and continued reminiscing on the evening. 

“And that pretty little diamond I found,” He whispered into her collarbone, kissing it afterward and stroking the inside of her thigh with his thumb. “So dainty. Couldn’t keep from staring at it, with it resting so low…” He brought a hand up to toy with it gently, idly twisting the chain around his middle finger and tracing her sternum. Rosalie was surprised he couldn’t feel her heart pounding under his fingers. She squirmed in his lap. 

“Was a little jealous. Lots of people seemed pretty charmed by you tonight.” Sebastian nipped her shoulder, slowly pushing the dress strap off of it with one finger. It fell to her bicep and goosebumps raised on her arms. His dark, feathery hair brushed her cheek as he leaned in to leave a few love bites. The faint smell of nicotine clung to him, and it was intoxicating, as always. “But everybody knows you’re mine. That’s one of the great things about being married in such a small town, I guess.”

Sebastian leaned back to gaze into Rosalie’s eyes. He was flushed – ears tinted pink and cheeks the same. Bedroom eyes dark, he murmured, “But fuck the town. We were talking about how you looked tonight. _Still_ look.” He gave her a little grin, an infectious one. “How about I show you instead of telling you?”

In spite of how worked over and impossibly flustered she was, Rosalie gave a soft grin in return.   
“Pretty please?”

Sebastian’s brows raised and he almost looked impressed. “Cheeky,” He commented. “Yet _so_ polite.”

Without warning, he turned and dipped her onto her back on the couch, leaning over her. Somewhat awkward positioning, with her legs still over his lap and him technically still sitting, but it served its purpose – to fluster and surprise. “But you’re _always_ polite.” Sebastian looked downright predatory, looming above her with a wolfish smile. “Are you even _capable_ of being rude?”

Trying her best, Rosalie quipped timidly, “I _could_ be capable in a few minutes, if you keep teasing me.” Sebastian barked a laugh. 

“Damn, okay.” He chuckled, pulling himself up and taking hold of Rosalie’s legs, tucking them on either side of his hips. He leaned over her once more, caging her in. 

“You’re going to have to get _real_ impatient with me,” He murmured hotly into her ear. “Because I’m going to take my _time_ with you tonight.” Rosalie was practically thrumming with energy at this point, and Sebastian was practically purring.

* * *

  
“Aren’t you glad I convinced you to put a wood stove in here?” Sebastian called from their double bed, lazily twirling a lock of his dark hair around his finger. He was sort of sprawled, shirtless, leaned against the pillows. Looking like the complete opposite of Rosalie, who was pent up, rushing to get jewelry taken off before she could crawl into bed with him. Her fingers trembled and she cursed silently in front of the bathroom mirror, ready to rip off her necklace if the clasp wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Having trouble?” Sebastian appeared behind her. Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh and gestured to her necklace before dropping her hands. Looking at him in the mirror, she noticed he’d left the mermaid’s pendant on – it hung loosely against his lean, bare chest. Goosebumps raised over her arms. 

“Here.” He murmured, raising his hands to the clasp and gently undoing it with ease. Her neck tingled at his gentle, feather-light touches. “Better?” 

Rosalie turned and gave him a grateful smile. “I didn’t want it to break. It’s so pretty.”

Sebastian returned her smile with a gentle one of his own, love in his eyes. His voice was quiet. “I remember the day I gave you that.” He turned it over in his palm, looking on it like one would a cherished memory. 

“You roughed yourself up down in the mines and then insisted on going to get it set before Clint closed up,” Rosalie giggled quietly. “I was so worried.”

“I think that was the first time I’d ever seen you genuinely pissed off,” Sebastian grinned. He gently laid the necklace out on the bathroom counter. 

“I was,” Rosalie whispered, turning to him. Sebastian rested his hands on her hips. “You were hurt and worried about something as silly as making me a necklace.” 

“Not silly,” He whispered, leaning down to press a trail of kisses over her shoulder. “And not that hurt.”

“Yes, you- _ah!”_ At the first sign of argument, Sebastian nipped her. 

“Think this is a good time to fight me?” He mumbled, lazily licking at her pulse. “I guarantee I’ll win.” Rosalie felt his hands trace up the back of her dress before slowly, languidly unzipping it. Chills raced over her spine. She believed him. 

Sebastian slipped the straps from her shoulders.   
“Why don’t you get yourself out of this pretty little thing and come join me in bed?” He whispered into her skin before stroking lightly under her chin, as if she were a cat, and padding towards the bed. Rosalie shuddered. He sat at the end, crossing his legs and waiting patiently, bedroom eyes practically glowing in the firelight.

“I…” Rosalie mumbled, staring at him. “I’m not good at…” 

“Looking delectable?”

“S-Stripping.” Her cheeks warmed. Sebastian smiled wryly. 

“All you have to do is just take it off. You don’t need to go out and buy a _pole_ for me.”

Frustrated, Rosalie shifted in place. 

“Do you need more help?” Sebastian questioned. “I _thought_ you might be a little too shy…”

Magic words. Determined, Rosalie began with her tights. She got as far as reaching under her dress and gathering them just under the hem before becoming self-conscious again. 

“You’re almost there,” Sebastian murmured, leaning back on his palms, still incredibly in control. “Now slide them off – slowly.”

Rosalie did as she was told, face burning. After slipping them slowly down her legs and off of her feet, she chanced a glance up at him.

_“Good,”_ Sebastian purred lowly. He was sporting a deep flush and he was looking supremely satisfied. “And the dress?”

The praise made it much easier to comply, especially now that the effects of her actions were showing. His eyes were beginning to haze. Rosalie slipped the straps all the way down her arms and did the same with the dress, somehow maintaining eye contact the entire time. Sebastian exhaled, breath trembling slightly, eyes drinking her in. He motioned silently for her to come closer. Rosalie bit her lip and closed the distance, standing in front of him. He was on her almost immediately.

“I still can’t believe you can do this to me,” He mumbled between needy kisses to her stomach. Rosalie's legs suddenly felt very unstable, partly due to the rough tone of his voice and partly because of his hands skirting up the backs of her bare thighs. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” She keened and he responded with a quiet, tremulous sigh of his own before lying back on his elbows, motioning for her to straddle him. “Come here.”

Rosalie immediately complied, quickly becoming aware of how much the foreplay affected her when she wasn’t mortified in the middle of an impromptu striptease. She gasped as she settled into Sebastian’s lap, feeling him hard against her already, even through the denim. He let his head fall back and moaned softly, massaging circles into one of Rosalie’s hips. “Fuck yes,” He breathed, disturbing the inky hair that fell over his face. “Sit _right_ there.”

Rosalie had no intention of moving from this spot. It felt good to just… angle her hips a little and move, at this point. And Sebastian seemed to be enjoying it, if his soft moans were anything to go off of. He planted his hands on her hips, guiding her movements, grinding up into her, and Rosalie wasn’t sure how much more she could take. 

“Baby,” Sebastian panted, and Rosalie looked down to see a pretty blush spreading over his chest. She whined in response, moving a little faster and he groaned. “Fuck, you have to stop.” He huffed, running a hand through his hair. Rosalie made quite the unsatisfied sound and slowed to a stop, staring down at him. 

Their eyes met while they recovered, both of them blushing deeply and trying to catch their breath. 

“I haven’t even gotten these off yet,” Sebastian chuckled weakly, tugging at his belt loop. He glanced up at Rosalie, then seemed to reconsider. “Actually…” He let his hands wander over her sides, feather-light. Rosalie arched her back, leaning into his touch. “Maybe I should focus on getting these off…” He slipped one of his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, looping it around his finger at her hip. “Yeah?”

Rosalie nodded dumbly, watching him in a haze. Sebastian slipped them down slowly, licking his lips. 

“Come up here,” He rasped, motioning up his body and lying back. Rosalie frowned lightly and inched up a little further from his hips. He chuckled. “All the way up, baby.”

A beat. 

Sebastian stared. 

“W-What do you mean?” Rosalie peeped. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“Have you never done that before?”

“Done what?”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Sat… Sat on a guy’s face?”

Rosalie's face erupted into a hot flush. “No.”

“Never?”

Rosalie quickly shook her head, squirming at the thought. “Won’t you suffocate?”

“No, I won’t suffocate. Just get up here, baby. Please.”

With a little awkward shuffling and some difficulty, Rosalie was kneeling over his chest, feeling extremely self-conscious and still unsure about the whole thing. Sebastian only grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. “If it makes you feel better, just hold onto the headboard and kneel.”

Rosalie nodded and Sebastian started to get a little impatient, pulling her forward. Feeling impossibly hot-blooded and in unfamiliar territory, Rosalie inched forward and curled her fingers around the headboard. 

Thankfully, Sebastian wasted no time. 

The fingers that were curled around the headboard immediately went white-knuckled and she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as he latched his mouth onto her. The first instinct she had was to grind down but - wouldn't he find it hard to breathe? It got harder and harder to stay in her kneeling position as he lazily lapped at her, in absolutely no hurry, and making no attempt to find a consistent pattern. Equally amazing and frustrating. “S-Seb,” Rosalie mewled, rocking back and forth now, pretty sure her nails were making little indents in the oak. “I…” 

“Mm?” Was his only response and Rosalie jolted as he decided to add his middle finger into the mix, slipping it into her easily and crooking it just so, fucking her on his fingers and keeping time with his mouth. 

_“Sebastian,”_ Rosalie keened, and he responded with a few soft moans, working up a pattern, panting against her and palming himself through his jeans with his other hand. 

Rosalie wasn’t sure if this had gone on for hours or minutes. Her legs began to shake from holding herself up and from the pleasure. “Seb, please, _please_ -”

And suddenly, it was over. Sebastian gently pushed her to the side and she went toppling onto her back on the bed, panting and whimpering and trembling and wet and wondering what the hell just happened. He wasted no time in climbing over her and taking her mouth in a rushed kiss before pulling back and panting, “Fuck, you taste so good.”

“Why'd you stop?” Rosalie breathed, looking up at him pleadingly and tasting herself on her own lips, a strange sensation. Her body erupted into chills when he licked what remained of a minute ago off of his fingers. 

“Didn't want you to cum yet,” He whispered shakily, giving her one more peck on the lips before rising onto his knees and unbuckling his belt. “Told you I was going to take my time.” 

“Are you?” She panted, watching him rush to slip out of his jeans. 

“Absolutely,” He grunted, tossing his jeans to the floor and getting to work on her bra. “I’ll take 20 seconds to undress this time, instead of 10.”

“A master of restraint,” Rosalie breathed, shimmying out of her bra after he unlatched it. He pressed his palm to her chest and pushed her back down to the bed, immediately trailing kisses down her neck. 

“Could’ve sworn that was sass,” Sebastian muttered, nipping the area just under her collarbone. Rosalie yelped, threading her fingers into Sebastian’s hair. He occupied himself with her chest for a while, delighting in her squirming and whining, before leaning up one more time. 

“I want you so bad,” He breathed, seemingly in a daze, eyes alight with affection, pressing his forehead to hers. “Can I?” His breath was warm against her lips and her body broke out in chills. 

Rosalie nodded quickly, feeling consumed by the look in his eyes. Sebastian kissed her once more, slowly, just like he had when this started, and she moaned softly into his mouth. “Love your sounds,” He murmured, sitting back on his knees and tracing a finger down the front of her body – from the base of her neck all the way to just under her belly button.

Rosalie felt pinned under his gaze, just like always; intense and smoldering and somehow still brimming with fondness. “You're so fucking beautiful.” 

With one hand, he reached down slowly and languidly began to stroke himself, letting his head tilt back, exposing the pale column of his neck. Fluffy, jet black hair fell into his face as he closed his eyes, obviously relishing the feeling with a soft sigh. Rosalie subconsciously squeezed her thighs together, watching him closely, biting her lip. His eyes opened just slightly to stare down at her.

“Maybe I should just cum like this,” He breathed, panting slightly, speeding up the barest amount. “Right across your stomach?” His brows quirked; Rosalie squirmed and bit back a frustrated whine and Sebastian hummed lowly in return, letting his eyes slip shut once more. “Feels so good…”

“Sebastian, please,” Rosalie whined, fisting her hand into the sheet, trying so hard not to touch herself yet. A wry grin tugged at the edge of his lips, even while he was working himself over, moaning silently at this point, his breathing stuttering and halting with each stroke. Finally, he stopped abruptly with a huff, taking her hips into his hands. He leaned over her. The tiny blue mermaid's pendant swung lightly between them. 

“You know, I could have,” He whispered shakily. A dark blush rested over his cheeks and at the base of his neck. She noticed goosebumps raised on his biceps. “Maybe another time...” 

Sebastian leaned in to press a hot kiss against her neck before leaning back onto his knees and pulling her down the bed – grinning at the little squeak she let out – and pulling her hips flush to his. Rosalie let her hands fall to either side of her head and tried to breathe as he lined himself up.

He stroked her gently. She squirmed, letting out a series of whimpers. “I could get you off like this. You’re so wet…” 

He exhaled sharply, seeming to have enough of the games, and sank into her without warning, with a growl. 

Rosalie arched immediately, mewling, her hands flying to his arms. He didn't bother to lean over her again, instead choosing to rock in and out of her on his knees, keeping her hips pulled up off the bed. 

_“Fuck,”_ He breathed. “Fuck.” Rosalie wholeheartedly agreed, gently raking her nails into his forearms for some kind of purchase as he took his time – true to his word – sinking into her all the way before slowly inching back out, only to thrust back in in one fluid movement. Sebastian let his head fall forward, breaths catching in his throat, his own nails digging slightly into Rosalie’s hips. 

This lasted for a long while, both of them finding a rhythm, slow and deep and satisfying. Sebastian finally groaned softly, catching Rosalie's eyes.

“I can’t –“ He struggled with his words, letting out a moan. “Fuck, I can’t go slow anymore.” One of his hands found her clit and he worked her over, letting his thrusts get shallow and quick. He was starting to fall apart, biting back his moans and unable to regulate his breathing any longer. 

Rosalie felt like she was seeing stars, her eyes fixating on the staccato movement of his pendant as she arched, whimpering and letting out little strings of nonsense from her lips. “I’m- I’m going to-“

Sebastian doubled down on his speed, favoring short, quick thrusts and movements of his fingers. “Me too,” He panted, brows knitted together. He leaned in to kiss her, huffing against her lips and moaning into her mouth and the sound is what did it – Rosalie went tense, letting her head fall back and keening, feeling warmth course through her from head to toe. Sebastian followed after but she was only dully aware of what he did, catching a glimpse of him letting his eyes flutter closed and feeling his nails dig into her hips, hearing him breathe her name one more time.

* * *

  
Minutes passed as the two relaxed. Rosalie watched a tiny bead of sweat drip from the tip of Sebastian’s nose onto her chest and she breathed a laugh. He looked up, some of his dark hair sticking to his face and a residual flush dusting his cheeks. He grinned. 

“So good,” He panted, leaning in to kiss her one more time. “That was fucking amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Rosalie whispered with a laugh. Sebastian grinned and pulled away, flopping next to her with a sigh, lying there for a moment before turning to rifle through the drawer of his nightstand. He opened the little window next to the bed with a small grunt of effort before flopping back against the pillows, tucking his arm around Rosalie, and lighting a cigarette.

She watched him fondly in the moonlight, watched him take a deep drag and let it tumble out of his mouth, looking supremely satisfied. She laid her head on his chest. 

“You should quit,” She whispered, and felt him breathe a laugh.

“Yeah,” He murmured, ashing the cigarette in a little ashtray that sat in the drawer. “Don’t wanna go dying on you.”

“Don’t say that,” Rosalie huffed, toying with his mermaid’s pendant idly. 

“It’s true,” He whispered, stroking her hair and gazing dazedly at the ceiling as he took another drag. The smoke came out in faint little puffs as he talked. “Wanna have lots of babies and die when I’m like, a hundred and six.” 

Rosalie laughed. “A hundred and six?!”

“Hell yeah.”

Something occurred to Rosalie.

“Wait.”

“Hm?” Another drag. 

“Did you say you wanted babies?”  
Sebastian gazed down at her fondly, a soft grin tugging at his lips. “Yeah. A zillion.”

Warmth bloomed in Rosalie’s chest. “I thought you-“

“I changed my mind,” He whispered softly, stamping out the cigarette in the tray. He kissed her forehead. “I really do want to. I thought about it. Talked to my mom. She said…” He frowned, trying to recollect. “Said that even after we’re gone, there’ll be a part of us still here. And that… there’s no greater gift of love than a kid.” He blushed, looking off almost embarrassed. 

Rosalie cursed that she couldn’t get through a single sweet conversation without tears brimming in her eyes. 

“I’m so happy…” She squeaked, voice cracking. Sebastian laughed, ruffling her hair and gazing at her fondly. 

“Good,” He murmured sweetly. “’Cause I think we got a head start on it about five minutes ago.”


End file.
